


how to lose ourselves in each other

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a joke that he came up with when Nix had asked what topic they should write on Spiers’ column now that he was temporarily on leave. He casually said, someone should write about dating tips but about how to lose a guy in 10 days instead of how to keep a guy forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to lose ourselves in each other

**Author's Note:**

> because this is based on my friend's sudden idea of how it would be funny if Web and Lieb were doing the things in How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days - Like Nix gives this article for Web to write and meanwhile Luz bets Lieb that he wouldn't survive a crazy relationship and make a guy fall for him.
> 
> here's my sloppy take. hah.

_**1\. How not to get yourself into a stupid situation part I.** _

It was just a joke that he came up with when Nix had asked what topic they should write on Spiers’ column now that he was temporarily on leave. He casually said, someone should write about dating tips but about how to lose a guy in 10 days instead of how to keep a guy forever.

Nix looked at him, eyebrows raised in amusement before he nodded.

“Good idea, Web. You should write that,” Nix said, filling in the May roster with his name and ` _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ ` beside it in sparkly purple gel pen before he could protest.

Pat Christenson had laughed at him; his sharp teeth showing, making him looked like an actual land shark when they were eating lunch in Hoob’s office.

“Now I have to find an actual guy for me to date for 10 days. Hoob, I can’t do this. I’m shit at this!’’ Web groaned out his frustration, his food untouched as Hoob and Pat tried their best not to laugh at him, but failed.

“It will be fine! Just go to any gay bar and snatch a guy! You’re pretty! They will line up to go out with you!” Hoob said, trying to reassure his best friend. “Just don’t open your mouth, otherwise they will think of you as this big nerd and then you can’t score a guy,” Hoob added after a while, patting Web’s back as he and Pat howled with laughter again.

“Thanks, Hoob. It’s nice to know you always got my back,” Web said sarcastically, throwing his unused chopsticks to Pat’s face and stealing two slices of tuna from Hoob’s container.

_**2\. How not to get yourself into a stupid situation part II.** _

“I bet you can’t do it,” Frank Perconte declared, squinting his eyes in the sun as he watched the parade of babes roller-skating past them, whistling in appreciation when one of them turned around to wave at him.

Lieb slurped his drink noisily, flicking the end of the wet straw on Frank’s face. “I _can_ do it. I just _don’t_ want to do it,” he muttered, annoyance tinged in his tone.

“Joe, you never dated any guy for more than 10 days. It’s just not possible for you to win this bet!” Frank proclaimed, his hands gesturing wildly to deliver his point. “The last guy you dated, you punched him in the face for being an annoying sap and you only been going out with him for 7 days! How are you even going to survive 10 days with a guy?”

“Jesus Christ, Perco, calm down!” Lieb hollered, pushing Frank’s head lightly when he made a worried face at him. “Look, I can be charming when the situation is required okay? And I know not to fuck up this bet otherwise I’d lose 3 grand,” Lieb sighed, pressing his left eye with his palm, swearing inwardly for agreeing to do this stupid bet with Luz.

It happened when Luz and Toye were making out in Lieb’s basement, and he had walked by muttering something about Toye being a sap now he’s in an actual relationship. Sure, he was happy with his bro, but he also couldn’t help feeling that Toye was ditching him now Luz was in the picture.

It used to be _Joes Being Bros_ , now it was just _Joe Being Bitter When the Other Joe Got Laid Regularly_. That’s what Luz said to him, when he _unsucked_ his lips from Toye’s face long enough to make that comment, and Lieb had bristled at that because he was definitely _not_ bitter.

He just missed Toye, it’s all.

But Luz had looked at him, smiling mischievously and really he should have backed out from the conversation even before Luz had noticed him, but he had his pride. So he stayed and actually fucking agreed to the bet of him dating a guy for 10 days or else he had to pay for Luz and Toye’s Vegas Wedding and it would cost him 3 grand.

He knew he was so fucked because he never, and he meant it, he never got past 7 days before he broke up with some guy usually through violence means and nasty words.

But this time, he was determined to make this work.

_**3\. How to meet the guy.** _

Web had been in the club just about 10 minutes when he decided that he had enough of these men leering at him, and making lewd comments about bending him over the counter and fucking his tight ass until he begged for more.

He ground his teeth, silently cursing Pat for choosing the too tight skinny jeans and the the checkered blue white shirt for him to wear.

It was a mistake for him to come to this bar in hope to find a decent guy for him to date in order for him to write that stupid How To article.

It was a mistake for him to open his big mouth and suggested the idea to Nix in the first place and now he was paying the price when some fuckface groped his ass from behind.

He turned around and slapped the guy sharply across his cheek and stormed out into the chilly night, leaving behind the shocked crowds in the club.

He walked fast, cursing himself for his false bravado, cursing himself for thinking that he could do this, that he could score a guy to date him even though he never been able to keep guys around him long enough for it to be merited as an actual relationship.

When he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone and promptly fell on top of the other person, hearing a groan of pain from underneath him.

“Jesus, where you being chased by some loan shark?” The guy below him breathed out, and when he looked at the guy face, his lips automatically parted because, ‘ _Good Lord, this guy is pretty with his red, red lips twisting in pain_.’

“Not that I don’t enjoy being underneath a pretty guy like you but mind gettin’ off me, Blue Eyes? ‘Cause I can’t breathe,” the guy said and Web rolled off him.

“Sorry, are you hurt?” Web asked as helped the guy by pulling him up by his wrist. The guy dusted his jeans and when he looked up, Web was floored by how pretty his smile was.

“Nah, don’t worry. Just a bruised ass maybe but that will heal. You okay? You look like you’re being chased by someone,” the guy asked, his forehead creased with worry as Web gaped at him for several more seconds.

“No! No! I was groped at the club, so I slapped the guy and just ran out from there and really I was on auto mode so I didn’t see you–,” Web replied, biting his lips because was aware that he talked too much. As usual. Hoob was right, he should have shut his mouth for him to score a guy.

“If I’m there, I would gladly punch him for you. But it’s good that you slapped him. At least he would have a shiner on his face eh?” The guy grinned, like he was liking the idea of Web solving the issue by punching some guy.

“I’m Lieb by the way,” Lieb said, offering his hand to him, smiling lazily, the indent on his cheeks deepening and Web took it and shook it lightly, too aware that he was acting like an idiot by gaping at this beautiful man in front of him.

“I’m Web,” Web offered his name, and Lieb grinned before he moved closer to him and said, “I hope you won’t slap me but wanna go grab dinner with me?”

And that was how Web got the guy for his article and that was how Lieb got the guy for his bet.

_**4\. How to Lose a Guy Day I - Invite him to some place that you’re passionate about and gush about it while he spends the night looking and feeling bored.** _

“Isn’t this interesting? They brought this guy from Kona, Hawaii. He was wounded by fishing net and they saved him,” Web said enthusiastically, plastering his face against the glass aquarium as the manta ray swam past him.

Lieb had thought that tonight they would go and watch his favorite band playing at the bar; it was an homage band to Queen and Lieb actually bought the tickets two months before he had agreed to do the bet. But Web had insisted that they went to the aquarium instead to watch the manta ray from Hawaii and truthfully, he wanted to punch something, anything, maybe the manta fucking ray itself for ruining his carefully planned plan for tonight but one look at Web’s big blue eyes, shining with wonderment and excitement when he watched the fish glided easily in the water despite his fin being wounded, the fight went out from his body.

“You like fish?” Lieb asked, watching Web watching the sea creature, the sea water reflecting in his eyes, making them looked clearer and bluer.

“I love them. Especially sharks. Beautiful creatures; predatory, but actually sensitive to their surroundings. Kinda like you,” Web answered, surprising himself when he made the comparison. The words just tumbled out from his mouth too easily that he bit his bottom lip and about to apologize for saying stupid things but Lieb just grinned, sauntered closer to him to press his body close to Web.

“You’re such a nature nerd,” Lieb said, grinning at the way Web bit his lower lip, wishing that he could do it instead because despite this being a ‘fake’ relationship, he couldn’t help but feel attracted to Web.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought before he leaned forward to kiss Web’s on the lips, sliding his mouth over Web’s obscenely plump lips before sucking his lower lip; running his fingers in Web’s soft hair and he smiled when he heard Web moaning, surrendering himself, pressing his body close to palm Lieb’s back as the manta ray glided serenely over them.

Lieb mightn’t have been able watch his favorite band, but he got to make out with Web instead and for him, the night was perfect.

_**5\. How to Lose a Guy Day II - Be very unreasonably clingy.** _

After the date at the aquarium, Web spent the day at the office totally zoning out; thinking about the way Lieb’s soft lips brushed against his; thinking about Lieb’s breathy laugh when he tilted his head and moaned; thinking about how Lieb’s voice sounded like – husky and rough – telling him that he loved that Web was so responsive, when he bit his own lips to stop himself from moaning.

Hoob actually came over to his desk, looked him into the eyes and shook his head.

“You’re playing with fire, my friend,” Hoob said, when he noticed the hickey on Web’s jugular.

“I had to make it believable,” Web reasoned, not meeting Hoob’s eyes, typing gibberish sentences on his laptop to appear busy.

“Just don’t get hurt,” Hoob said gently, patting his back.

Of course he won’t get hurt, he’s not stupid, he’s an adult. He knew how to differentiate between fake feelings and real feelings and what he felt for Lieb was… fake. Yes.

He sighed and grabbed his phone, texting Lieb about his day, about how he was feeling shitty, about how much he craved for some Caramel Macchiato right now. He sent 4 different sets of texts to Lieb’s phone then threw the gadget under the mountain of papers, trying not to think of Lieb.

‘This is just an assignment, stupid. Get a grip and get your head in the game!’

When his phone vibrated, he immediately made a grab for it.

‘Hey babe. jst thinking bout U 2. Not havN a gud day @ d garage cuz I keep thinking bout ur lips & ur breathy voice ;)’

The text was atrocious but it made Web smiled and he had to slap his own face from feeling giddy just because he got a goddamn sweet text from Lieb.

If he could have translated his emotion in textspeak it would be like this - asdfgdjsjsksksksjsjsksksksksksjsgshshsjshshshsjsjhshsjsjsjsjsjsgsgwjwisbsnis.

But he majored in English Language and Literature so he replied with perfectly good English.

‘Glad to know that I’m on your mind too and I should be 24/7 on it even when I am next to you and no one else. Not even your favorite actor. And I’m still waiting for my Caramel Macchiato :/’

He put his phone down, humming to himself, knew very well that his plan of driving Lieb away by being overly clingy would succeed.

He waited for Lieb to reply, and he waited and he waited some more and he got frustrated when it was already 30 minutes and still no text from him.

“Hey Web! Someone’s here to see you!” Pat hollered at him from the doorway, and when he got up from his seat, he saw Lieb at Pat’s desk, talking amicably to his friend.

“Lieb, what are you doing here?” Web asked, surprised that Lieb had come all the way from his garage at the downtown to the city.

“Brought your Caramel Macchiato. Sorry I was a bit late, the traffic was a bitch and I don’t know where to park my bike,” Lieb explained, holding up two cups of beverages from Starbucks; one was written with ‘Lieb’, the other was written with ‘Shark Boy’.

And at this moment, if Web could translate his feeling, he would use the heart eyes emoji about 100 times to express his giddiness of seeing Lieb in his office, with his drink.

But he bit his lips instead, ignoring Pat’s knowing look and dragged Lieb out of the office to the roof and kissed him on the lips and tasting vanilla on his tongue for the rest of the day.

_**6\. How to Lose a Guy Day V - Move into his home, uninvited.** _

Lieb was having a pleasant dream about Web straddling him and laughing breathily when he ran his fingers on Web’s torso when he heard the incessant knock on his door like someone was trying to kick it down.

He tumbled out from his bed, swearing and shouting for the other person to wait and when he opened the door; he was greeted by the sight of Web in his doorway, two suitcases in hands.

“I need a place to stay,” Web said simply, pushing himself in before he could give his consent.

Turned out, the apartment unit above him had a leakage problem and the water dripped down on his bed and his books and Web only managed to save his old classics that he had brought them with.

“It’s just temporary. You won’t even notice that I’m here,” Web promised as he rolled the suitcases into Lieb’s room.

But Lieb noticed that he was there in his apartment, intruding his personal space. His books were scattered around the tidy apartment; Web actually pushed Lieb’s collection of comic books aside to make room for his precious Classics. He even brought down Lieb’s AC/DC poster and tacked a poster of Great White Shark in its place.

Web was sure that this would be the last resort; that Lieb would surely get angry with and asked for a break up.

But Lieb just sighed softly, gathering his Classics in one tall neat piles, and went out to his garage only to come back with a medium sized book shelf. He had placed the shelf next to the shark poster and arranged Web’s Classics according to the year they were released.

Web watched this calm behavior with such awe that he forgot to fake his feelings and genuinely felt smitten with Lieb.

When the books have been shelved and his AC/DC poster was being tacked next to the Great White Shark, Lieb had turned around to smile at him.

“There, perfect,” Lieb said, and Web had to blink his eyes several times because never in his life someone had cared enough to arrange his beloved literature books without mocking him about being a giant nerd bookworm.

He moved forward to where Lieb was standing and pulled him into a tight hug, engulfing Lieb firmly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Lieb asked, his hand stroking Web’s hair gently.

“Nothing, just wanna thank you for being nice to me,” he replied, inhaling Lieb’s sandalwood smell and cigarette smoke.

“Nothing to thank me about. You love them obviously I have to take great care of them,” Lieb said, murmuring gently as he swayed their bodies side to side and Web laughed, letting his heart beating fast for this man.

_**7\. How to Lose a Guy Day VI - Flirted with another guy in front of him.** _

Living with Lieb had taught Web many things about Lieb’s psyche.

He was a man who very much appreciated his space but he didn’t have any qualms of sharing his space with Web which was weird but he didn’t dwell on it for too long.

He also knew that Lieb liked to sleep on the left side of the bed and Web made sure to steal the spot when he first got there, pushing a sulky Lieb to the other side of the bed.

When Lieb was exhausted and stressed out from work, his fingers and hands still greasy from oil; he loved to drink two cold beers and smoke a cigarette before he even attempted to talk with Web like a normal human being.

When they slept on the same bed, Lieb wasn’t much of a cuddler but in the middle of the night, when he woke up, he felt Lieb’s arm thrown carelessly over his waist and their legs tangled together hopelessly underneath the blanket.

All of these facts made Web felt even more smitten with Joseph Liebgott and tonight when they went out, he would flirt with another guy just to push the feelings away.

When they stepped into the club, Web had whispered to Lieb of his preferred drink and when Lieb left him for the bar, he made eye contact with a tall, lanky guy that had been eyeing him since he first stepped inside.

He moved his body tantalizingly with the music, swaying his hips side to side, feeling his body thrumming with energy from the beat of the song.

And then he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind, swaying with him to the rhythm of the music; he leaned his body against the nameless guy, wrapping his arm around the guy’s neck and then, he felt the guy being dragged away from him violently, and the crowds had gathered around them when he saw Lieb punching the guy hard across his jaw, blood spluttering from his split lips.

And then Lieb grabbed his hand, and together they ran out from the club before the police came.

At home, when they were safely inside, he dabbed Lieb’s bloodied knuckle with his handkerchief, feeling guilty for provoking Lieb like that and Lieb was subdue, silence in his quiet rage and Web couldn’t take the heavy silence.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, kissing Lieb’s knuckle gently, trailing kisses on his tattooed arm and his shoulder and his jaw, before kissing him softly on his lips. And Lieb made this sound that burst out from his lungs; like he was suppressing his anger for too long that when Web kissed him, the remaining energy came forth and he pressed his lips firmer against Web’s lips, clutching his arms harder as he licked Web’s tongue; telling Web through these kisses that he was jealous, that he was angry when some guy got his dirty hand on Web.

They ended up making out on the sofa and then on the bed, and Web saw in Lieb’s eyes that he wanted this to go more but he didn’t ask for it; he only kissed Web one last time and murmur ‘sweet dream, nerd.’ to Web’s temple before he switched off the bed lamp and turned around facing the wall.

Web knew that he could no longer lied about his feelings towards Lieb. He knew that what he was feelings for this man in his arms was genuine and not fake. For the first time in his career, David Webster was about to abandon an assignment because he had fallen for the guy that he was supposed to dump.

_**8\. How to Lose a Guy Day VII - Be honest about everything.** _

He knocked on Nix’s door and entered when he heard the murmur from inside. He had to do this, he waited until everyone had clocked out because he didn’t want any spectators if Nix decided to kick his ass for abandoning the article. He had to abandon the assignment even though he knew that Nix would be pissed at him.

When he entered, Hoob was there talking with Nixon.

“Web!” Hoob hollered and smiled, gesturing him to come near.

“Hoob. Nix.” He greeted, rubbing his neck gingerly.

“What’s wrong?”

Bless Hoob. Bless him and his Web Sense.

Web sighed, and opened his mouth, “I can’t do the assignment anymore.”

Nix looked at him, eyebrows raising in question because Web never quit an assignment halfway like this before. But Hoob knew from the way he was looking at Web, from the way he fondly shook his head.

“I told you not to play with fire,” Hoob said, cuffing Web’s collar and bringing him closer to side hug him.

“I am so fucked, Nix,” Web moaned in frustration and he told them about Joe Liebgott, a guy with soft hair and even softer eyes, a guy with a smile to die for, how his cheeks indented adorably when he grinned, how he worked so well with his hands be it in fixing cars or motorbikes or punching people.

How he was so utterly and devastatingly got smitten by Lieb even though he had tried everything to break this guy and push him away. But Lieb stayed, he stayed despite Web’s penchant of being a nerd and despite his drama queen attitude.

Lieb stayed and Web wanted him to stay for real.

When he walked out from Nix’s office, – feeling lighter than before because Nix told him he could drop the assignment and wrote something about the current issue of his choice – he saw Lieb at his desk, talking with Cobb; his face clouded but when he noticed Web, he grinned although his eyes were hard.

Cobb slink away, glancing at them before leaving the office altogether.

“Here,” Lieb handed him a tall cup of Caramel Macchiato and on the cup, he had drew a picture of a shark jumping out from the water.

“Thanks,” Web said, feeling nervous for reason unknown. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he slurped down his drink.

“Came to pick you up. My friends are having a cook-out, so I thought I might introduce you to them,” Lieb smiled and Web noticed that it didn’t reach his eyes.

They hopped on the bike, with Web’s arms wrapped around Lieb’s waist as he gunned the bike fast on the road.

When they arrived, the party was already in full swing, laughter and chatter and music filled the garden space.

Lieb stayed by his side and introduced him to his friends.

He met Perconte, a small guy with big attitude who had smiled at him too widely and winked at Lieb too frequently, elbowing Lieb in the stomach, making jokes that made Web blushed.

He met Muck and Penkala, two guys who liked to crack jokes at everything, who complimented his blue eyes too often that Lieb had to physically pushed them away from Web’s personal space before pulling Web closer to him, protecting him from the raunchy boys.

He met Joe Toye, whom Lieb had introduced as his brother from another mother, and Toye had clasped his hand firmly, saying that Lieb was lucky to have known Web because Web made him mellow, Web made his smile more, and that Lieb wouldn’t even shut up about Web even in the garage.

And Lieb had groaned out for Toye to shut his mouth, pushing his shoulder lightly before cuffing his head and Web knew that Toye was an important person in Lieb’s life from the way he fondly cursed at Toye about him being pussy whipped.

He laughed and enjoyed the party, feeling fine now that Lieb was looking at him with that look of adoration in his eyes once again; his palm always at the small of his back, rubbing it gently, as if reassuring him that everything was fine.

“Huh, so you’re the guy that Lieb is using to win the bet.”

Web turned around and saw a small guy with shaggy hair, cigarette dangling from his lips looking at him from head to toe; he appeared to be drunk.

“Excuse me?” He asked, feeling his heart racing because _there was no way._

“I said, you’re the guy that Lieb is using to win the bet that he and I have. You know, the one with the 3 grand at stake?” The guy slurred, grinning as he told Web this information.

“I mean, no way he would win the bet ‘cause that guy never dated anyone more than 5 days but I’m surprised he stays with you until now. He must be so hard pressed not to lose the money then.”

The guy said lazily, exhaling his cigarette and blowing the smoke to Web’s face before someone called him over.

Web was left alone, feeling numb, so numb that the only thing he could feel was his heart hammering loudly in his ears, threatening to burst his eardrums.

Lieb had been using him.

He had been using Web for his own personal gain and he felt disappointed.

Not anger but disappointment, because he really thought Lieb cared about him, that Lieb really wanted to get to know him and he let himself being lost in too deep by Lieb’s game.

“Web.”

He turned around slowly, feeling his whole body going numb when he saw Lieb standing there, looking at him with something akin to knowing in his eyes.

“How could you?” Web whispered, not trusting his voice to break if he talked too loud.

Lieb looked at him, there was a tick below his eye, and he grounded his teeth together.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Lieb huffed out a humorless laugh, hands in his pockets like he wouldn’t trust himself from punching Web in the face.

“Your friend, Cobb? He told me about the article that you are writing, about how to lose a guy in 10 days,” Lieb said, his eyes hard and piercing.

“I thought it was weird that you were being all drama queen and clingy but then it all made sense today. I would never peg you as someone who would use other people for your own little experiment, Web but well, I was wrong,” Lieb grinned, his lips twisting into the mean ugly smirk and Web felt like he was being punched in the face even though Lieb’s hands were in his pockets.

The music played too loud in this suffocating space and his tongue felt heavy and his throat burned with words that wanted to escape.

“I told my boss today that I’m dropping the article,” Web said lowly, his voice even. “I told him that I’m falling in love with the guy that I was supposed to break up with by the time the 10 days were over,” he continued, breathing in deeply. “I told him that this guy is so great because he could handle the real me; me being a nerd, me being clingy, me being a drama queen. I really, really fall in love with the guy, head over heels completely smitten by him only to find out that he was using me,” he whispered the last part, his voice wobbled and broken.

“Fuck Lieb, here I thought that you genuinely like me but it was all a ruse for you,” Web breathed out, laughing bitterly, feeling his eyes wet.

Lieb looked at the man standing in front of him; feeling stunned and stupid and guilty and guilty and guilty after hearing his explanations, after hearing that Web was in love with him, after hearing the heart breaking in his voice.

He moved forward to touch Web, hand stretched out, but Web moved backwards, shaking his head.

“Web –,” Lieb said, but Web had turned around, running away and it felt like deja vu, seeing Web running but this time away from him instead of towards him.

_**9\. How to Get The Guy - Be honest about everything. No lie.** _

When Lieb got back to the apartment, all of Web’s stuff was gone from their place. It felt bare, it felt empty without Web there.

The bed felt too big, too cold, too hard for him to sleep; he stayed awake instead, smoking his cigarettes, letting his lungs burned from the tars, better than burning from guilt.

When Cobb told him about the assignment, he felt his heart being ripped apart from the inside out. He felt angry, he wanted to lash out, to demand the truth from Web. But, somehow, he didn’t have the will to be angry at the guy.

He naively thought that perhaps, he could win the bet and win Web’s heart and keep him by his side forever because honestly, truthfully, he was falling for Web too. He loved how Web made him feel at ease in his own skin, he loved how Web made him appreciate the small pleasure in life, he loved how Web’s enthusiasm rubbed him the right way. He really, really was completely, foolishly in love with David Webster that he punched a guy on his face for dancing with his boyfriend, touching what was his.

_Boyfriend._

Not a word that he liked to use on anyone, but he wanted to use it when he talked about Web to other people.

He didn’t care about winning the bet anymore, he didn’t care about losing 3 grand; money he could always find, but Web, he cared about losing Web because he knew that if he lost him, then that’s it; goodbye forever.

 _Fuck_ , he thought. _I need to fix this fast._

*

Web was typing something on his laptop; he didn’t know what he was writing because his mind was too full of jumble up thoughts and his heart was too hurt for his body to function properly.

He had taken everything that belonged to him and got back to his too lonely and too wide apartment, curling on his too big bed, yearning for Lieb’s warmth in the middle of the night. He didn’t sleep, couldn’t sleep, because he missed Lieb but at the same time he was so heartbroken to even do anything about it.

And now he sat at his desk, typing _Lieb, Lieb, Lieb, Lieb, Lieb_ on his computer without even realizing it until Pat tapped him on his shoulder and pointed at the doorway, where Lieb was standing there, looking determined and unshakable as he made his way to Web’s desk, pulling him up by his wrists and kissing him hard on the lips.

Web took a deep breath, opening his mouth willingly underneath Lieb’s unyielding mouth; more teeth and tongue than actual soft lips pressing. He felt himself becoming warmer, he felt his heart slowly thawing from the numbness and the coldness that he had experienced from the whole last night.

The kiss was too brief, but it singed his soul in the most pleasant way, but this, Lieb pressing their temples together gently, he needed this.

“I fucking willingly lost the bet because I can’t lose you,” Lieb whispered, his lips brushing softly against Web’s with every words tumbling out carelessly from his mouth.

“I can’t lose you, Web. I can find 3 grand easily, but I cannot find another person like you, whom I adore very much despite you being a nerd, and a clingy drama queen,” Lieb murmured on his skin, kissing his cheeks gently; and he felt so warm, so so warm with the amber burning under his skins at the places that Lieb had touched him.

Web closed his eyes, savoring this light feeling, this love filling in his heart. He stroked Lieb’s jawline gently, nuzzling their nose together, just feeling each other.

“Are you telling me the truth?” Web asked, his voice catching slightly, afraid of being played again and Lieb cupped his the left side of his face, nudging him to look into his eyes – blue meeting chocolate – adoration, affection, passion; shone in their eyes.

And Web kissed Lieb soundly on the lips, feeling like he could run a mile with Lieb everywhere and not afraid of being left behind again because they were in this together, side by side, possibly for forever.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/142959597937/how-to-lose-ourselves-in-each-other)


End file.
